NBS Movie Review and Classification Board
The NBS Movie Review and Classification Board '''is a Motion picture content rating system made by the National Broadcasting System. History This motion picture content rating system was made in December 2018, and it was a television rating system, This rating system has 3 rival rating systems and that is the RTRS, the oldest rating system in Roblox, RoSat Genre and Rating (RoSatGR), the third latest rating system in Roblox and the TCA Rating System, the latest rating system in Roblox. On March 29, 2019, Magister Games made the rating system to a motion picture content rating system. The Ratings '''General Audience (G) A film classified as “G” shall, in the judgment of the Board, meet the following criteria: # Theme – The film should not contain violence, threat, abuse, horror, or other themes that may cause fear or disturbance to a young child’s mind. # Language – The film may contain dialogue or other word representations beyond polite language, but profane, offensive, and sexually-suggestive language or gestures shall not be allowed. # Nudity – The film may contain occasional, as well as natural non-sexual nudity. # Sex – The film cannot contain and depict sexual activity. # Violence – The depiction of any violence must be mild, brief, infrequent, and unlikely to cause undue anxiety or fear to young children. # Horror – The depiction of horror and frightening scenes should be mild, brief, infrequent, and unlikely to cause undue anxiety or fear to young children. # Drugs – There shall be no depiction of, or reference to, prohibited drugs or their use. Parental Guidance (PG) ' '''A film classified as “PG” shall, in the judgment of the Board, meet the following criteria: # ''Theme – The film may contain themes that require parental supervision and guidance, but should not promote any dangerous, violent, discriminatory, or otherwise offensive behavior or attitude. # Language – The film may contain mild and infrequent swear words and menacing language. Offensive, menacing, threatening language and references to sex shall always be suitable for viewers who are below 13 years of age. Infrequent, brief and justifiable sexually-suggestive language may be allowed. # Nudity – The film may contain occasional, as well as natural non-sexual nudity. # Sex – The depiction of non-graphic sexual activity may be allowed, but it should be discreet, infrequent, and not prolonged. # Violence – The depiction of non-gratuitous violence and suffering should be minimal, and without graphic detail;. # Horror – The depiction of brief and infrequent horror and frightening scenes shall be allowed. # Drugs – There shall be no depiction of, or reference to, prohibited drugs or substances and their use PG-13 Some material may be inappropriate for children under 13. Parents are urged to be cautious. Some material may be inappropriate for pre-teenagers. PG-16 Under 16 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. Contains some adult material. Parents are urged to learn more about the film before taking their young children with them. PG-18 Under 18 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. Contains some adult material. Parents are urged to learn more about the film before taking their young children with them. UR (Unrated)/NR (Not Rated) If a film has not been submitted for a rating or is an uncut version of a film that was submitted, the labels Not Rated (NR) or Unrated (UR) are often used. Uncut/extended versions of films that are labeled "Unrated" also contain warnings saying that the uncut version of the film contains content that differs from the theatrical release and might not be suitable for minors.Category:Rating System